luciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius
Lucius, also known as Lucius - Son of the Devil, is a psychological horror stealth video game developed by Shiver Games and published by Lace Mamba Global exclusively for Microsoft Windows. A sequel, Lucius II: The Prophecy, ''was released on February 13, 2015. An 8-bit "demake", ''Lucius Demake was released on August 9, 2016. Synopsis Equipped with supernatural powers, take control of Lucius as he begins his blood filled tour of horror through his own house. Plot In the opening cutscene, Lucius Wagner is born the date of June 6th, 1966 at St. Benedict Memorial Hospital in room 666. At the same time, a cloaked figure performs a ritual that causes the newborn child to become possessed by a demonic entity. Years later, a now six-year-old Lucius celebrates his birthday in the luxurious manor on the private estate of his father Charles Wagner, a wealthy U.S. Senator and mother Nancy. When Mary, one of the maids is cleaning up the kitchen afterwards, Lucius encounters a man in a suit, who briefly stops time and then telekinetically shuts the kitchen door. Lucius takes a padlock from the table and locks Mary in the freezer and goes to bed, causing her to slowly freeze to death. Hours later, Lucius awakens in a fiery version of his bedroom with the man from the kitchen, who identifies himself as Lucius's "real" father, Lucifer, who tasks him with using his new powers of evil to kill every member of his household, including staff, in order to obtain his father's vast fortune and make use of the political power associated with his name (it's about a "debt" the entire family has to pay to the Devil, involving the figure from the beginning and a secret satanic place in the house). The more people he kills, the more powerful Lucius will become. As the death toll rises, Detective McGuffin begins investigating the deaths. During the course of the game, it is revealed that Lucius's grandfather Fabius was the one behind the pact with the Devil. He was part of a cult that promised him power and he was the reason why his family had money due to his associations with the Mob. He wants to help Lucius with his destiny; however, Lucius kills him when he is no longer needed. Soon afterwards, Charles soon finds his father's books on Satanism and realizes the horrible things that he has done. Charles then suspects that his Lucius may have been cursed, to the disbelief of Nancy. After the last of the mansion's residents are murdered, Charles attempts to prove to Nancy that Lucius is not their son and discovers his father's secret room, confirming his suspicions about his father and his child. However, when he attempts to warn Nancy, Lucius uses his powers to manipulate Charles into killing Nancy in front of McGuffin and Deputy Terrence, tricking them into thinking that he was the killer. As McGuffin chases after Charles, Terrence watches over Lucius, who kills the deputy by decapitating him with a fan. Lucius's power drastically increases and he sets the entire mansion on fire. There are two endings to the game. In the first ending, Lucius battles against two priests wielding crosses before fighting his father. Lucius causes a banister to fall on Charles and crush him. He then walks out the burning mansion, where he comes face-to-face with McGuffin. In the second ending, Lucius is able to use his powers to kill the priests in a variety of ways. When Lucius confronts his father, Charles throws one of the priests' crosses at him, knocking Lucius backwards onto the stairs. Charles then raises a fire extinguisher to crush him, but is shot from behind by McGuffin, who helps Lucius up and they leave the mansion together. Chapters The game is split into 18 chapters of different lengths with usually the objective of each being is to murder one of the staff or a family member. #Cold as Hell #Smoking Kills #Tone-Death #Cutting Edge #Eat Healthy #Holy Day Slip #Fatal Affair #The Mind Can Only Take So Much #Grass Is Always Red On This Side #Betrayal #Into The Fiery Furnace #Shot for Education #Peeping Tom #Overdose of Fumes #I Am The Lord of Hellfire And I Bring You... #American Schizophrenic #True Fan of Destruction #The End is Here Gallery Ss_4d23550e9f8395629b0f4edf0a304fda4d5ac398.1920x1080.jpg Lucius_Freezer.jpg Lucius_Kitchen.jpg Lucius_Crime_Scene.jpg Lucius_Icicle.jpg Lucius_Shadow.jpg Lucius_Cellar.jpg Lucius_Chamber.jpg Category:Games